


Игрушки

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Некоторыми игрушками для взрослых мальчиков лучше не хвастаться всем...





	Игрушки

— Ты уверен? — Тони с недоверием разглядывал зажимы для сосков, которые минутой ранее достал из внушительного свертка интернет-заказа Локи.  
  
— Более чем, — невозмутимо ответил тот, вытаскивая следующий предмет. — Мне кажется, будет красиво смотреться, и вообще, такого мы еще не пробовали.  
  
— Ну как посмотреть, — задумчиво ответил Тони, — помнишь, как Стив решил, что ты меня, по меньшей мере, убиваешь, и ворвался в самый неподходящий момент?  
  
— А по-моему, момент был очень подходящий, — меланхолично протянул Локи, вынимая что-то металлическое и острое, чему Тони, при всей широте своих взглядов, с первого раза не мог придумать применение. Вернее, мог, конечно, но с тем, чем они собирались заняться, оно не вязалось абсолютно, — Он потом неделю от нас шарахался, разве не чудесно вышло?  
  
— Ммм… — не стал спорить Тони, вспоминая, какими изумительными пунцовыми пятнами покрывался Стив каждый раз при виде Локи в те благословенные денечки. И как терял дар речи, стоило Тони с самым невинным видом начать облизывать губы во время очередной проповеди Кэпа.  
  
— А зачем столько веревки? И наручники можно было не брать. Ты только посмотри, из какого говна они сделаны. Сломаются при первом же сеансе. Что я, сам выковать не способен?  
  
— Опять алые с золотом и с логотипом С-И? — насмешливо возразил Локи. — А, нет, извини, с твоим личным клеймом. Как те, что ты умудрился выронить у Пеппер в спальне. А Роуди их там нашел. Кстати, ты так и не объяснил мне, что там делал.  
  
— Локи, ты же не думаешь, что я тебе изменяю? — стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал возмущенно, спросил Тони, но предательская дрожь все-таки проскочила в конце фразы и стоила недоуменно поднятой брови Локи. И неожиданно нежного, теплого взгляда.  
  
— Если только с самим собой. Все остальные просто не рискнут.  
  
— Не рискнут — что? Связываться с таким безответственным, ужасным типом, как я?  
  
— Переходить дорогу мне, — Локи хищно ухмыльнулся, и Тони понял, что его мысли, следом за кровотоком устремляются к определенной части тела, хотя до знакомства с этим асгардцем собственничество никогда не заводило его. Может, все изменилось из-за того, что это было взаимное чувство?  
  
— Ладно, а как насчет этого? Серьезно, Локи, никто сейчас не использует плеть. Тем более — семихвостку. Ладонь, максимум — пад. Безопасность — ключевое слово. Нет, конечно, я могу показать мастер-класс, но… Ох, а вон та вещица не маловата? Все таки размерчик-то будь здоров.  
  
Тони невольно сглотнул: настолько красиво в руках Локи смотрелись фиксаторы на пенис, простые и в то же время невероятно элегантные. Один из них оставлял открытой только головку, а второй, состоящий из переплетенных стальных полос, своей ажурностью давал обманчивое ощущение легкости, что, как прекрасно знал Тони, нисколько не соответствовало действительности. Весила эта штучка, особенно с непривычки, просто будь здоров! Было даже немного жаль, что ни одна из этих вещиц не предназначена для него. Но уговор дороже денег. Хорошо хоть Локи согласился с тем, что всю электронную начинку для игрушек Тони соберет сам, поэтому не приходилось опасаться, что виброкольца или секс-машины откажут в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
Локи проследил за его откровенно жадным взглядом, зеленые глаза потемнели; фиксаторы полетели в сторону, и через миг Тони оказался прижатым к стене, с задранной футболкой и руками Локи, заинтересованно исследующими содержимое его трусов.  
  
Было всего два часа ночи. До начала тематического мальчишника в честь бракосочетания Стивена Гранта Роджерса и Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса оставалось еще полным-полно времени. Так что подготовка могла немного и подождать. А вот Тони и Локи — точно нет.


End file.
